Sota
Sota is a planet on our Wiki's Galaxy and a part of the Multiverse Federation like all the others are. Most of the planet's landscapes are either vast grasslands, mounds, jungles, icy lands or bigger cities and raining is very common here. It is one of the most enormous of the planets, known for having giant sea creatures who carry islands or entire villages on their backs. It's capital is Sicemon or Sice City. Sota's political system is a neo-capitalistic one where Bith gets most of the money since he owns most of the companies there. About Sota Unlike most other planets, Sota is not mentioned in any Mortal Kombat series. It's residents are known as Sotanians. Sota holds a large tower called Lard's Domain at the far east of the planet where it's ruler, Bith Lard, resides. It is unknown who was Sota's former ruler, however a large graveyard can be found at the east side of the world where he has probably been laid to rest according to Skinner Seymour. Most people nickname the planet "rainy world" as it is constantly raining like in Britain. Like Earth and its former Saurian race, Sotanians are not the original denizens of this world and it's real ones are unknown. It is unknown what happened to the former residents of this world. It is dubbed as one of the most peaceful planets of the Multiverse and one of the few left not to be ruled by a dictator... for now. Sota is hated very much by the little Swedish kid William Kjellsson and he has been trying ever since to destroy it with nuclear weapons he wants to get from the American President Frank Kenson. Silly Willy hates it so much because he believes it is allied to his worst enemy, Frank Kenson (also believing that to be one of the reasons he doesn't want to give him nuclear weapon), but in actuality, he hates it due their "sithy culture and disgust they bring". Sota holds the major position during the Multiverse Federation's conferences as their leader is the one who came up with Lard's Accords, a non-aggression pact between the planets in the Galaxy. Native species This is the list of all the known native species of Sota: *Sotanians. Like most inhabitants of the planets, Sotanians look like humans. Most of them look like Earth's Caucasian people although their skin tone is yellow. Skinner Seymour and Gary Chalmers are one of the most known Sotanians living on Earth. *Zaratans. Zaratans are gigantic sea creatures whose shells looks like a sloped, rocky mound several hundred feet in diameter. Sailors mistakenly see its shell as a small tropical island or a village, and in their search for fresh water and food drop anchor and land. When the Zaratan awakens however, the monster sinks beneath the waves, dragging down the ship and drowning the entire crew. *Butcherflys. The Butcherflies are very small anthropoid species that spin very sharp, micro-fine webs between fallen branches to snare and slice prey to bits. They may also be found on Orinion. *Yautjas. Yautjas are physically distinguished from Sotanians by their greater height, arthropod-like mandibles and long, hair-like appendages on their heads that are set into their skulls like a dreadlocks. Their bodies are resilient to damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds and radiation doses which would be fatal to humans or Sotanians. *Birdos. The Birdos are the most controlling and intelligent species who live on Sota. They have hairless, large heads and black, glassy eyes kind of like the Grey aliens. Birdos also have a very sensitive hearing, being able to separate and isolate sounds around them. The ruler of Sota is a Birdo. Notable residents Bith Lard has been the planet's ruler for millions of years now, and one of his most loyal but cowardly men is Atlas Berningon, who is a member of the Sotan Council. Trivia *The non-canon story Hell Breaks Loose on Sota takes place on Sota as the name suggests. Due to Never Land's lust for power it is only a matter of time before that story becomes a reality. *It is one of the many planets not to be visited by the White Rabbit and his three competing teams in Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Category:Planets Category:! Category:Gods' Creations Category:Locations